Alcoholism is frequently associated with aggressive behaviors and dietary changes or deficiencies. It has been shown that there is a strong association between alcohol consumption and the violent behaviors exhibited by perpetrators of domestic violence. However, the actual mechanism(s) by which alcohol induces aggressive behavior is poorly understood. Currently we are conducting a study to determine if treatment with a serotonin reuptake inhibitor can reduce aggression in individuals characterized by frequent episodes of domestic violence. To date, 42 subjects have been enrolled in the study. Functional MRI (fMRI) is being used to assertain if there are significant differences between perpetrators, non-violent alcoholics, and healthy controls when participants interpret threatening and non-threatening stiumli. The fMRI is repeated after perpetrators have been on placebo or fluoxetine for three months. Participants' aggression will be examined in relation to: fMRI results, drug effect, and genotype of the serotonin transporter. Results from MRI imaging are also being analyzed to determine if perpetrators of domestic violence have differences in brain structures associated with fear conditioning and fear avoidance. Docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) an essential omega-3 fatty acid that is selectively concentrated in the brain. Because DHA is a potentially important factor in the etiology of violence and hostility, we have analyzed cerbrospinal fluid and plasma samples from perpetrators of domestic violence. Currently, we have a manuscript in press showing that low plasma DHA levels were correlated to higher cerebrospinal fluid corticotropin releasing hormone levels in perpetrators of domestic violence. A second manuscript has been submitted for publication showing that red blood cell folate levels were significantly correlated with plasma DHA. In a recent publication, we showed that in healthy controls peripheral blood glucose concentrations are significantly correlated with the CSF concentrations of the dopamine metabolite, HVA and the noradrenaline metabolite, MHPG. These correlations may represent a homeostatic relationship between brain neurotransmitter activity and blood glucose.